ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Alien Unleashed and Pokemon: Gale of the Darkness
A new crossover of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed/Noah 10 and Pokemon. Then a launched of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Links *See also: Ben 10: Alien Unleashed and Pokemon: Gale of the Darkness/Dialgoue *See also: Ben 10: Alien Unleashed and Pokemon: Gale of the Darkness/Ultimate Power Arc Storyline 'Chapter 1' Ben, Red Torpedo, Noah, Ash and his friends are of Bellwood. To the frosting at Reshiram and Zekrom about to evolving at the Shadow Zekrom and Reshiram at Shadow Lugia at attacking it. Ben becomes Ultimate Ben about used only powers, tells Cilan doesn't Ultimate Ben that called Noah, Erika and then Jack attacking on a Shadow Lugia at used Shadow End is Erika and Jack but killed him. Ultimate Ben that used Alien X then teleported into Captain Atom's Planet too are it. 'Chapter 2' Ultimate Ben, Ash and Cilan are of Captain Atom to tells him, Ash and Cilan only stand on Ultimate Ben secret on a Iris. Ash's Pikachu that translate "Pikachu!" other Ultimate Ben, Captain Atom helping are join a secret. Ultimate Ben used Alien X teleported into The Forge of Creation at the Rust Bucket 3 (from previous episode) at Ben (BTUA), Gwen, and Kevin at Ultimate Ben attacking on a training him on a called Ultimate Ben that XD001, into teleported Shadow Lugia again at roars fighting it. Ash that Ash's Pikachu used Iron Tail on Shadow Lugia used Shadow Blast on Ash's Pikachu. Ben and Ultimate Ben used Clockwork twice and shoot time at Shadow Lugia to punched Clockwork and Ultimate Ben to defeat hit. Cilan attacking Pansage that ability Green Spike on a Shadow Lugia shoot beam at Gwen, Kevin, Cilan, and Cilan's Pansage to defeat away. 'Chapter 3' Captain Atom fighting on a Shadow Lugia to punched him, but Ultimate Ben tries at Alien X's powers into Shadow Lugia's powers into All Aliens's powers, to teleported into Captain Atom at the world. Ultimate Ben back becomes Ben, a glowing pink used Ultimate Ben into him. Captain Atom finds Iris it away to captured into Eon. Eon fighting on a Captain Atom, Ultimate Ben used Ultimate Humungousaur's powers on a smaching on Iris are joined a team. Finally, as a Geevil on a Shadow Lugia, Reshiram, and Zekrom, used a Shadow Characters to teleported him. 'Chapter 4' Ultimate Ben returned into Shadow Ultimate Ben leaving a fighting on a controlled Shadow Zekrom. Ultimate Ben used Heatblast's powers in fighting Shadow Ultimate Ben at like in Amazo it punched Ultimate Ben. Shadow Ultimate Ben used a Red Torpedo's Hydrokinesis at Ultimate Ben transforming back into Ben. Leaving on Chapter 4. 'Chapter 5' 'Chapter 6' Characters *Ultimate Ben *Captain Atom *Red Torpedo *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Noah *Jack *Erika 'Shadow Characters' *Shadow Ultimate Ben *Shadow Captain Atom *Shadow Red Torpedo 'Villains' *Greevil *Shadow Lugia *Shadow Zekrom *Shadow Reshiram Powers used by Ultimate Ben *Alien X (x3) *Clockwork *Ultimate Humungousaur *Heatblast *Articguana *Benmummy *Diamondhead *Ultimate Echo Echo (x3) Aliens used by Ben *Clockwork *Echo Echo (hired by Ultimate Ben) *Ultimate Echo Echo (hired by Ultimate Ben) *Ultimate Ben (activated by Ultimate Ben, hologram only) Trivia